


tiny pin prick

by specialagentpao



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Short & Sweet, fluffly, whumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentpao/pseuds/specialagentpao
Summary: Mulder gets hurt and Scully gives him something for the pain, it might have made his tongue a little bit loose. short but sweet.





	tiny pin prick

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came from binge watching Lucifer. it was from that scene where Lucifer takes the stab for Chloe & she asks him why.

Mulder groaned and closed his eyes. He’s 36 years old but he’s a bit scared of needles.

Scully pulled his pants up to cover his backside again. He lowered himself carefully into bed.

“I knew you liked to torture me.” He winced as he rolled on to his pricked buttock. Scully rolled her eyes smiling. She dumped the used needle in a red trash bag.

“That wasn’t torture. It was barely a pin prick.”

Scully injected him with something for the pain. He was stabbed by a man on a case. The knife was meant for her but he got in the way.

He stretched his mobile limbs as far as he could. The pain reliever running through his veins were making his toes curl.

She sat beside him on the bed. Her back rested on the headboard. He scooted closer to her, his head leveled with her thigh. Somehow, her hand went to his hair. Mulder hummed as her fingers combed through his hair.

“Are the pain killers working?”

He grunted in affirmation. The knife didn’t damage anything but he was going to have a scar.

“What were you thinking?” Her voice was serious but had a curious tone.

“When?” His nose nudged against her thigh.

“When you tackled that man, he had a knife.”

“I wasn’t worried about me” _He saw the man lift the knife and set his eyes on Scully. Without thinking it twice, he ran and got between them. Catching the knife on his bicep. The man froze when the knife went through Mulder’s flesh._

_ Mulder moaned in pain. He looked at his arm and then at the man. He stood still, staring at the blood coming out of the wound. _

_ "Oh my god Mulder!” Her voice made him react. He got dizzy and fell back against the nearest wall. Mulder heard Scully call the ambulance and the sound of handcuffs locking in place. _

_ He grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out. Another painful moan erupted from his lips. The knife clattered on the ground when his hand went to cover his heavily bleeding wound. _

"I feel better with this pain instead of yours. I don’t like you get hurt.” His words were a mess. The medication was taking effect.

“Thank you, Mulder.” Her hand pushed his hair back.

“Sure Scully. I love you.” That was the beginning of his drugged/delusional ‘I love you’s’

(Not counting the one in Bermuda because Mulder claims they only gave him Tylenol)

**Author's Note:**

> social medias:
> 
> specialagentpao (twitter)  
damn-mulder (tumblr)


End file.
